The Presence That I'm Missing
by AnImEmAnGaFrEaK73
Summary: This is about a story of Ace and the presence that he's missing. sorry I suck at summarys


The presence that I'm missing

**Jacky: Heeey :) I've read for many years stories on fanfiction and I have sooo many stories I could write but I''m not that good of a writer that's why I never wrote my storys down. Then it happened yesterday I just thought to hell with it who cares if I'm a bad writer and now yeah… **

**Well I should stop talking I bet no one wants to know how I ended up with this story **

**Ace: That's true.**

**Jacky: Hey! …Anyway hope you'll enjoy my story. Sorry for my grammar mistakes.**

**Ace: Jacky doesn't own me, One Piece or anything else.**

The presence that I'm missing

Chapter 1 The presence that I'm missing

It has been 7 months since Ace accepted, staying with the Whitebeard-crew and 3 month since he became the commander of the second division.

He just came back from a mission, so they were having a banquet. To celebrate that one of their siblings and one of Whitebeards son had safely returned. They were eating, drinking, dancing and laughing. Ace felt like he found a family. Even though his real family was still Luffy, Gramps like he called him, the deceased Sabo and of course his mother. And even though he was never able to meet her, he loved her very much just like the rest of his family. The Whitebeards began to be part of his family. They all cared, respected and loved each other like a really big family would. So, because of that he was enjoying himself, at the banquet.

But even if he felt secured with them he missed a presence. The presence of only one human. That one presence made him fell even securer, happy and loved than the Whitebeards or even Luffy could.

He was thinking at this moment of that one presence, but his thoughts were interrupted when a bland haired man came up to him. Ace snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed the first division commander and a few other pirates behind him.

"What is it, Marco?" Ace said as he noticed he and the others behind Marco were staring at him.

"You know it has been a long time since you became one of our family members. But you still look like you're missing something." As he heard what he said his eyes widened. Did he really miss that presence so much? That the other crew members noticed it. He looked around and saw that everyone on the big whale like ship was looking at him. Others with concern and others with curiosity in their eyes. Even the captain of the big ship looked just like the others at him. His eyes were filled with concern for his son but if you looked closer you could see a spark with curiosity.

Ace just stared at them still wondering how they found out about his longing for that one presence. When Marco called out to him.

"Ace?" Marco said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Ah… yeah, sorry. What did you say?" He said as he finally noticed that they were all staring at him and waiting for an answer.

"I was asking you, if you're missing something. We could search for it, if you want?" The first division commander replied.

"…No. It's nothing." A fake smile was seen on his face that overlaid his heart longing to tell them that they were right. He really was missing something. But he was to proud to tell them. Only the commanders and Whitebeard were able to see through his lie.

"Maybe he's just lonely and wants a woman. I mean he is in that age where he has needs. That only woman and for some people only men can satisfy." Another crew member, a newbie who just joined them 2 weeks ago pointed out. Ace just stared at him with disbelieve and confusion. As he stood up while clenching his fist. And ready to beat the newcomer, if he said one more word.

But the newbie didn't notice the anger that was building up inside the commander.

"I know a few that are specialized in those kinds of things. When you want I-" But the crew member wasn't able to finish his sentence. As Aces fist came in touch with his face, angered by the words he just said.

Everyone stared at him as the newbie landed a few meters away from him. The commanders, the other crew members and even the captain were shocked. By what their usually calm commander just did. Even Ace himself was shocked and stared at the newbie for a few minutes before stuttering an apology.

"Ah… I…I-I'm… so sorry. I… I think I should go to bed…" Still not believing he had just punched one of his crew mates he went to his room. Not noticing the stares that were following him.

**Jacky: And… how was it. It was bad wasn't it /**

**Ace: Of course it was bad. You made me punch a crew mate of mine!**

**Jacky: That's not nice… *goes anime like in corner* But! I think I'm going to introduce the presence that ace's missing in the next chapter or the chapter after that.**

**Ace: That… I like *smirks to himself***


End file.
